


Let's Go Ride A Bike

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, bike riding??, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meulin teaches Kurloz how to ride a bike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Ride A Bike

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually. ride a bike oops. This is probably super inaccurate sorry.

Sometimes you think you’re whipped.

Sometimes you think the idea of anyone being whipped is just stupid. Its romance, for god’s sake, you’re supposed to be at least a little cheesy every now and then. And if you’re a little cheesy a little more often than that, so what?

But then you get yourself into situations like this.

Meulin pushes the helmet into your chest when you don’t take it. You wonder if you should. You’re sure she only wants to make you look (even more) ridiculous. It can’t be for your safety or anything.

You give her a blank look and she pouts a little. “Come on, you don’t want to get a head injury if you fall,” she says. Nearly yells, actually. It’s the thought that someone on the other side of the neighborhood might hear her that makes you give in. It’s not the realization that you will probably fall multiple times. It’s definitely not that pout.

With that done, she grabs a bike (the one she bought for you maybe? It’s purple, and the other is green, so yeah probably your bike) and rolls it out of the garage, expecting you to follow without complaints. You do. It’s too late to change your mind now. You are so whipped.

She rolls it all the way out to the end of the driveway, out of the way of the car and right into the cul-de- sac. Well, you should probably cooperate and get this over with quickly. You place one hand on the handlebar closer to you, the one she isn’t holding onto. Meulin lets go of the bike and you swing your leg over it. With your ass on the seat and fingers gripping the handlebars, you look to your girlfriend for approval and further instructions.

She’s smiling at you and not even trying to hide it. Now that her hands are free, she begins to sign at you. It’s her preferred method of communication with you, because neither of you know anyone else who knows ASL. It’s kind of become your personal language. And that’s really nice. She’s a little clearer to you when she signs anyway.

The pedals are here. If the seat is too high or low, you can adjust it like this. Hold onto the handlebars because you’re always steering, even if you’re going straight. The brakes are here. (She places her hands around yours now, and guides your fingers to the brakes. Her head is probably touching your helmet. You try to distract her with a kiss on the cheek. She giggles and hides her face in her arm before she pulls away and continues.) Try not to make any sudden movements or you’ll lose your balance. Speaking of which, don’t think too much about that. It might help if you lean forward a little. When you’re ready, just kick off the ground and start pedaling. Don’t try to start slow, you’ll just lose your balance and fall.

You nod and take a deep breath. Meulin places one hand almost on the small of your back, and the other hovers above the handlebar. She’s ready to grab you in case you fall. You trust her. Well, there’s no time like the present, you guess.

When you kick off, Meulin begins jogging beside you. You expect to fall, not because her advice is bad but because you’ve just never ridden a bike without training wheels before. To your surprise, you don’t.

Your girlfriend whoops as she runs beside you. You make a lap around the cul-de-sac and you’re surprised to find you’re actually really good at this. The training wheels helped more than you thought.

Yeah, you can do this. A sudden burst of confidence makes you swat lightly at Meulin’s hand, signaling for her to let go. She does, and you’re doing this you’re riding your new bike around the neighborhood as if you’ve been doing this your whole life.

“You said you didn’t know how to ride!” Meulin yells, but you can tell she’s happy. Now you can ride together, if you want. You knew she was excited for that. You weren’t really sold on the idea until now. You wonder if she wants to go now. You should stop so you can ask her.

And there you finally run into an issue.

You know where your brakes are, but shouldn’t you try to slow down or you’ll damage them or something? But if you slow down you could lose your balance. You don’t want to lose your balance. Falling now would just be dumb. What do you do?

You pass Meulin and give her a wide-eyed look, and she realizes something’s wrong. “You’re doing fine, Kurloz! You’re…oh, you can’t stop, can you?” When you reach her again, she starts jogging with you again. She holds out her hands, almost in the positions they were before, but not touching you at all this time. “Slow down, just gradually…yes, like that! And now your brakes, carefully…”

You squeeze the brakes, eager to stop, and finally you lose your balance. Meulin stumbles back a few steps as you fall into her, but she catches you. You dismount, and you clutch her, and you accidentally let your bike fall to the ground.

She chuckles at you, and you can tell she’s trying not to, but you give her a look anyway. “We can work on that,” she says. You laugh, and it’s all breath and no voice, but it still makes her smile.


End file.
